Vendetta Girl
by PotterheadTwihard
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is at Hogwarts.He meets some interesting people and mysterious and dangerous things are happening.Who is causing them?Read to find out...(Not complete-app error)
1. Prologue

_**1st September 2017 at Kings Cross Station then the Hogwarts Express**_

Albus S. Potter was really excited to go to Hogwarts,who would'nt be?!

He saw James and felt a pang of jealousy.Hogwarts sounded like a great place,given the things he was told about it by his parents,uncles,aunts James and almost everyone he knew who was older than him.He was just about to board the Hogwarts Express when he saw her for the first time in his life.He had bumped into her,resulting in both of them falling down.She had really short dark brown hair,fair skin and freckles covering almost her entire face.She was really pretty,if you took the time to notice,which Albus did'nt,at the time.He hurried on aboard the train,she did the same.

When he was in the train,he did'nt find a compartment where he was comfortable right away. You might call him picky or bratty or something,but most places were full.Others had people wanting him to sit there because he was son of a war heroine and quidditch master who was his mum,had a prestigious family full of Gryffindors and he was the son of 'The Boy Who Lived'.Mostly the 'Boy Who Lived' part.He was tired of them and bumped into her again,this time not falling down this time.This time she said a fairly loud "I'm really sorry!" and went on her way quickly again.He finally found a compartmen which was almost empty but there was a girl there."Hi"He said and smiled and she looked up from her book.He continued"Can I come here?"."Sure,"She said"Why not".He came in and said"Hi,I'm Albus S. Potter"He said"And you are"."I'm Georgina Masley if we're doing full names,but you can call me Georgie.""If we're on a nickname basis,you can call me Al".They laughed and had a hearty conversation about Magic."Hey"Albus asked"Do you have any friends already?"."Yep"She replied"She's here too.She was helping the trolley witch.They've already passed this carriage.

"Anywho,Why are'nt you sitting with your elder brother,James the Gryffindor prince?"She questioned."Oh he's with his friends I'm with one of mine.

"Hey everyone,if there are no rumour rats in this compartment,I don't expect any,can I sit here?"a blond pale-skinned boy already in his robes said.They nodded,holding in a laugh."Hi I'm Scorpius,and you both lovely people are?"he said barging in and sitting beside Albus while facing Georgie."I'm Georgina"Georgie said"but you can call me Georgie"she then turned and pointed at Albus and said"that's my friend Albus beside you".The rest of the ride went casually with them talking about random and funny things before Georgie anounced she was going to change into her robes and told both of them to as well.She left and came back two minutes later and saw both of them ready and excited for the magical school called Hogwarts...


	2. Year 1

_**Hi everyone!Thanks for being so patient!I could'nt post because I had the Flu.I will try to post more and more now.**_ _ **Disclaimer:Italics are flashbacks or newspaper**_ _ **cuttings**_ _ **•The Daily Prophet•**_ _The new generation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has a new interesting student.._ _Her name...Thea Andrews_ _She is the quidditch star for Ravenclaw. She is already broken a recored,which record you ask?Our Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger's record of course!She is now the smartest which of her age,officially.She is even in-charge of the infamous Christmas Ball.She is already the favourite student of all teachers.She, just like our minister,thinks Divination is rubbish,something I don't believe!I was the top student in Divination and a favourite of Prof. Trelawney.But,enough about me!She is a kind girl,if I say so myself,Always volunteers anywhere she can.Even Mr. Argus Filch,Caretaker at Hogwarts,remotely likes her.She even hangs out with students of all houses.She also has applied for an application for internship at the Ministry of Magic in the Summer Holidays.Wow!That's a lot of things in an eleven-year olds life!Now,to our other candidate..._ _Albus Severus Potter_ _He's the son of Harry Potter,the Boy Who Lived,but he's in Slytherin!Surprising is'nt it!He's best friends with Scorpius Malfoy rumoured to be Vol..._ Albus groaned,he was reading the Daily Prophet in the Great Hall.He had no idea why,but he was.They always had gossip on the front page,which was very annoying!You could'nt sit in peace if you were Albus Potter.You know why?Because he was the victim of Cho and China Chang.China Chang was a Ravenclaw in his year,she was the daughter of the infamous second Rita Skeeter,Cho Chang.She had her own personal spy who she knew would'nt betray her.Cho had another daughter,Coraline or Cori for short.She had passed out the year before.She had her career as a gossip reporter for the Daily Prophet set for 14 years,7 she had used.She had now got a new hot topic,a girl named Thea Andrews.She was a star quicker than you could say Harry Potter!

Everyone had stayed away from Albus because he was a Slytherin and best friend of Scorpius,who was rumoured to be Voldemort's Son,it was stupid of course,Scorpius had a nose!How could he be Voldemort's son?!He also had a friend in Georgie thankfully,who had'nt made a bad kind of obbsession with him.Georgie apparently had another friend she did'nt tell Albus or Scorpius about.The only hint she dropped was that she was a girl in Ravenclaw,in their year.Which was not clear at all as you can guess.He exited the the Great Hall and was going to Potions,which the Slytherins had with the Ravenclaws,he was thankful he got to be with his friends,but he was also excited to see Georgie's secret best friend!This was the first time they were having a class with the Ravenclaws.He was going towards class when he bumped into her again!This time she did'nt see him because she was carrying a stack of books,it's height surpassed her head.He made her drop all of her books.He also had a bag of books,but they didnt fall out."I'm sorry,i'll help you carry them Thea"he said appoligetically.She looked a little surprised,not that much but still."Thea"he continued"If you're wondering how I know your name,from the Daily Prophet"."Well thank you,Albus"She said"If you're wondering how I got to know your name from the Daily Prophet".They laughed and got to Potions.He did'nt realise they were going to the same class!They got there and he kept her books and was surprised to see her sitting...

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Year 1 continued

... She was sitting with Georgie!This is surprising!"Psst..."He whispered in Georgie's ear"What are you doing sitting with Thea Girotra?!"She turned to me and replied while whispering"Oh!You know her!I did'nt think you did!"."Of course I do!The front page article was written about her then came me as usual and Scorpius was mentioned once or twice"Albus muttered.He always thought The Thea Andrews was arrogant like the other popular kids,he thought she only hung out with the cool kids,had famous Gryffindor boyfriends and stuff like that.Every boy he knew drooled over her,they just wanted the attention.She was personally invited by the Headmistress to have tea to discuss the matters of something pretty important per say,but he still did'nt know what all the fuss was about.Albus did'nt know her and he admitted it,most people at Hogwarts said they knew her,when they did'nt.See,there's a fine line between knowing someone and knowing something about someone.Knowing someone means you know the real them and their secrets but when you know about them,you might know their achievements,behaviour and probably more,but you won't know the person within.Now he had got the actual chance to know her,and he thought about taking it.Why,you might have asked him?Because she was probably the first person to offer him a hand of friendship after him being sorted in Slytherin.She offered her hand,and he took it.Not knowing what the future held for the for friends...


End file.
